


The shadows in my eyes; oh, how I loath them...

by kairixxehanortxlover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And sometimes it's very AU to the anime or manga, It sometimes is very angsty, It's just a thought pieces of Lucy, Multi, Nothing more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 1 year of running away from her father, Lucy came 'home'. She has something to say to her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shadows in my eyes; oh, how I loath them...

I walked towards the large estate, and narrowed my eyes. _Who does he think he is?! Attacking Fairy Tail like that?!_

I threw open the door to his office and he looked up, and eyed me with disdain. I gripped my sides tightly and stood before him. "Father."

My glare could rival the glare of a dragon, and he shrunk back slightly from my angry tone. Then he calmly explained that he would marry me of to someone. I closed my eyes, and shook my head. "No, _FATHER_... because..."

I snapped my eyes open, and he was under the full weight of my glare. "With this, I'm no longer a Heartfilia. And next time you attack Fairy Tail..."

The air grew heavy with my magical strength. "We consided you the enemy, ME INCLUDED!"

I walked away briskly from my father. I looked backwards. "My mother would have wanted that I find my own happiness. And you don't get that from money alone."

I walked out, and I sat at the feet of my mothers grave. I heard something, and my head snapped up. My team was there. My mouth instantly lifted up in a true smile. Happy buried his head in my chest. "Lushy! Did you show your father?!"

I looked down. "He isn't my father. You are all more family than he could ever hope to be. No matter if he changes or not."

Erza held out her hand. I looked into her warm brown eyes. "Come on Lucy, we'll take care of you at home."

I took her hand, and we walked _home_.


End file.
